The Knights of the Imperium
The Knights of the Praetorium, also known as the Praetorian Guard, are a religious chivalric order established by Lord Emperor Arestenax I. Imperial Knights are a group of the Imperium's most decorated Force-users and military. Entrance into the Knighthood is among one of the highest honors that can be bestowed. Knights are hand-picked by the Sovereign and are responsible for the protection of the Sovereign and Imperial Family, as well as the Praetorian Council. Knights also have a law enforcement role. The Praetorian Guards are answerable to its Knight Grandmaster Vaguest Orion. The Knighthood is divided into six orders led by Knight Captains. The Grand Master is responsible for the overall leadership of the knights and the issuing of special operations orders as commander of the knights not assigned to guardian details. The following are the current details knights may be assigned to: #The Order of Justice: This order, devoted to the Dark Divine Arestenax, is considered the strongest of the orders. This is in part because Lord Emperor Arestenax founded the Knights, but also because he is the only living Divine and therefore has a stronger connection to his living followers. They dedicate themselves to ensuring that justice is met and crimes punished. They may call on Arestenax to allow them to strike harder and faster, allowing for swifter executions. # The Order of Truth: The Order of Truth devotes itself to the Dark Divine Keine, founder of the Sith Imperium and a visionary who understood the folly of the Sith Empire. They are dedicated to investigation and the pursuit of truth, and may call upon Keine to assist them in uncovering hidden facts. #The Order of the Bold: The Bold are the warriors of the Knights. Devoted to Bhula the Bold, they are some of the greatest warriors in the Imperium. Acting as elite commandos, they are sent in when a mission seems impossible. They may call on Bhula to keep themselves from harm. # The Order of Duty: This order is devoted to Kharia the Dutiful, and act as the peacekeepers of the Imperium. They are charged with enforcing the Imperium's laws and maintaining order. They may call upon Kharia to force those around them into obedience - in a fight, an opponent will be stunned or surrender; during an argument, their opponent may change their stance agree with them. # The Order of Honor: The Order of Honor is devoted to Salvatus the Honorable. They are the emissaries, messengers, and diplomatic aides of the Imperium. They may call upon Salvatus to heal with their voices. # The Wardens: The Wardens are the outcasts of the Knights. Devoted to an unnamed and unconfirmed Dark Divine, they are frowned upon by the rest of the knights and cannot be acknowledged by the Lord Emperor in any official capacity. They perform the missions that are unseemly and less-than-honorable, and their existence is a closely-guarded secret in most respects. They may call upon the Unnamed Divine to hide them, visibly and in the Force, for short periods of time. Operations carried out by an Imperial Knight are considered to have the authority of the Sovereign. Knights can only follow commands from the Sovereign him/herself, the Grand Master of the Order, or their individual Knight Captains superior to them in rank within the order (cross-order commands are rare, but must be obeyed). While Knights are required to show deference to all members of the Praetorian Council and senior Imperial officials they cannot be issued orders from individuals outside of the order's chain of command. Command Structure The Oath of the Knights of the Imperium The following is the oath that is administered to every knight: "Darkness gathers and so my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall serve the Sovereign without reservation. I shall show no weakness. I shall be loyal in word and deed. I shall protect the Family and the Praetorium. I shall enforce the Sovereign's Law and I shall be faithful to the Dark Divines. At the Sovereign's command I shall follow Him into the flames, but none shall touch him because I shall lay down my life for His. I am His blade, His shield, His Will. Never shall I give reason for Him to doubt my fidelity. Never shall I dishonor his name. Never shall I falter in my duty. I am a Knight of the Sith Imperium from this day to the end of days." Knights are then told "that is your oath" and struck viciously so that they remember it. Once the oath of the Knights of the Imperium is taken they are bound to that oath for life. Only death can release them from their obligation to the order. Positions in the Knighthood #Knight Grand Master - The Grand Master of the Knights of the Imperium is responsible for the overall command of the Knight's as well as their operation. The Grand Master reports directly and only to the Sovereign. The Current Grand Master is Darth Vaguest Orion. #Knight Commander - The Knight Commander of the Knights of the Imperium is in charge of one of the Orders. #Knight of the Imperium - Knights of the Imperium who are assigned to the detail are the full or most time members of the order. They are required to wear the uniform of the Knights when on duty and answer only to their Order Commander, the Knight Grand Master, and the Lord Empress. Uniform and Equipment All knights are issued a uniform consisting of the following items: * Frenzied Zealot Body Armor (chest piece) * Frenzied Zealot Gauntlets (hands) * Ventilated Triumvirate Belt * Show-off's casual pants * Battleworn or Restored Triumvirate Boots All knights are also issued: * Jewelled Orobird (Ceremonial mount) * Czerka Enforcer (On-Duty, Official Mount)